


take me away from here

by izurulovesboats



Series: the cards will tell (tarot card requests) [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Prophetic Dreams, author’s headcanons of characters backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izurulovesboats/pseuds/izurulovesboats
Summary: I’d like to make myself believe,That planet Earth turns slowly.It’s hard to say that I ‘d rather stay awake when I’m asleep,‘Cause everything is never as it seems.(What Prince Xephos dreamed of when he was home.)





	take me away from here

**Author's Note:**

> im such a sucker for prophetic dream shit u would not believe (ur eyes) (if ten million fireflies) (lit up the world as i fell asleep—

His eyes fluttered open with the lowlight of the stars glittering his vision. He was surrounded by them, like he was launched into orbit without a ship or a spacesuit, and the first thing he noticed is that he was not on the ground; He was, instead, floating amongst the stars that woke him. He felt like he didn’t weigh anything, the gravity he’s used to completely shattering itself in his wake. He felt an odd sort of tranquility, almost as if the comforts of the night sky were holding an agenda he didn’t know about. He was more nervous than calm, but that was before the stars started moving. 

 

When the stars started moving towards him, he felt the ground below him again. He blinked, and suddenly he was sitting in the soft, plush grass near the bank of a small lake, and the only trace of the stars left around him was the blinking fireflies fluttering about the occasional wave of water, from the light breeze, that hit the dirt at his feet, He could smell the freshness of the breeze, promising rain the next morning. That’s when he finally, for the first time in a few years, felt calm, felt  _ free _ . 

 

He heard a light voice coming from the trees behind him, and he glanced behind him to find that he wasn’t alone. Well, as alone as he thought, at least. It was a pair of groups of fireflies, one was rounded and more towards the ground with an orange glow, and the other was taller, just about as tall as him, maybe, and the only color it had besides white was two green circles at the top. The figures didn’t feel like they were just hordes of fireflies. They felt.. alive, like they were breathing and seeing just as well as he was. But they didn’t feel Lumian. 

 

_ Human _ was the correct term, he thought. 

 

As he watched the fireflies fade out from their shapes and scatter away into the woods, he collapsed against the soft grass. When he closed his eyes, he opened them again to find that he has slowly but surely woken up in his bed. The light breeze from the open window was gently blowing the blue lace drapes away from the window, and when the lumian got up to look outside, he saw the fireflies dancing in the sky, disguised with the stars like a fantastic camouflage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIIEEEVVVEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
